Waiting for a Beautiful Moment to Happen to Me…
by Kakashi-014
Summary: it's the middle of the semestral break and Haruhi receives a call from Kyon... a hint of KyonxHaruhi


-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: this is a one shot about Haruhi and Kyon, from Haruhi's perspective using Kyon-like narrative

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There I was, waiting for a beautiful moment to happen to me..._

It was already half of the semestral break, a Wednesday... one of the most usual days to be lazing around and sleeping at home—doing nothing at all...

I would have slept early tonight, but then the phone rang on my way upwards, leaving me no choice but to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked over the phone, hoping that it was one of my classmates...

"Haruhi?" a familiar voice asked.

A fuzzy feeling suddenly filled my stomach. I knew it... it was him... His voice... I heard it again for the first time in days...

I stood silent for two seconds, as if time stopped around me...

_  
Why did he call just now?!?! That stupid idiot! Making me worry for days and calling as if we had not seen each other in minutes..._

I gathered every single bit of my self-confidence...

"What is it now, Kyon?!?!?! You dare call me this time of the evening!!!" I shouted. Surely he would have been deafened by my angry tone, but I was happy that he called...

"Umm, it was about the project that we have for next week... We're gonna fail biology if we don't manage to pass it!!!"

_  
After going somewhere without letting me know, you suddenly return pleading about that biology thing instead of... grr... forget it..._

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

"I KNOW!!!" I screamed back.

_  
Why did you call me for such things... can't it be another subject not related to schoolwork???_

"What else do we have to do, then?!?!?!" I asked, a little gentler this time...

"We still need to research on the specimen that we need... as well as the materials that we need for the experiment..."

_  
Great, and I thought I'd have a good semestral break... Instead of fretting about next week's specimen-killing mania, why don't we talk about something else???_

"Fine..." I replied glumly, "How are we going to deal with it???"

"Well, can you go online tonight? And by tonight I mean _now_."

"What?!?!?!"

"I really need your help right now..."

_  
To demand me to go online now without asking if I was fine... that stupid idiot..._

"Fine, I will..."

"Okay, see ya... _and don't dare be late..._"

And with those words, I just heard the phone give a soft 'click!' followed by that annoying, consecutive beep you get when you put down the phone...

I went to my room and slammed the door open...

"How dare he order me around like this!!!" I screamed inside the room.

"Is there a problem, Haruhi???" a voice called from downstairs

"Nothing!!!" I called back.

I went to my computer and turned it on... I gave a sigh as I looked at the pitch-black screen...

_  
What is this feeling?!?!?!_

Truth was, I was feeling annoyed... annoyed ever since the phone call... annoyed since he brought up biology... yet I felt happy that he called...

Suddenly, the monitor came to life and I opened my IM program...

And there I was, waiting for a beautiful moment to happen to me...

I looked glumly at my 'Friends' list, when a window popped out...

"Good evening, Haruhi" the window displayed in a boring, black font...

I looked at the window... suddenly the fuzzy feeling filled up my stomach again...

_  
Why is my stomach feeling fuzzy?!?!?!_

I hastily typed a phrase on my keyboard, the letters forming words at a formidable speed.

"What about the biology thing?"

Enter.

My eyes continued to gaze at the monitor.

"The results from the experiment, have you already summarized your portion of the data?"

I looked at the notebook on the desk, and back at the monitor.

"Yes I have, I even typed it… and don't tell me you were lazing around the whole break!!!"

"I wasn't… I finished it yesterday… mind if I have a copy of yours so I can merge all of them?"

In an instant, I found myself clicking through my computer and sending the file to him.

_  
Wait… did I just follow his commands?_

I was dumbfounded. I gazed again at the monitor as the upload bar reached the end.

I looked at the keyboard, attempting to phrase a sentence to make us talk about something else, but it was in vain.

The file transfer was done.

"Thanks Haruhi, I'll be ready with the final thing by Monday… enjoy the rest of your break!"

"Kyon, wait!" I shouted, typing those words into the computer as fast as I can…

But he was gone… right at the moment I hit the enter key.

I looked at the monitor again, looking at that line, the line I wanted to say…

I gave a sigh…

…and there I was, waiting for a beautiful moment to happen to me…

**END**


End file.
